therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saurians
Appearance Saurian's are reptilian humanoids believed to be created by the god Sau'cea , Their bodies are covered completely thin scales that shed every two years. They come in many different colors, this depends on birth. The scales colors can change due to the time of day and the amount of sunlight they receive before they hatch. They can be any color from pure white scales to fire red. The most common color however is green but they can come in many different shades, even dark purples. Most Saurian males grow to 5'6" however its not uncommon for them to grow slightly larger the same with females. Saurian's rarely grow hair but it is possible, most of the time. They age once every hatching which is every three years. A Saurian male matures at fifteen hatchings, while females mature at eighteen hatchings. Most Saurian's mate around the time they reach maturity. Females lay at most three eggs, these eggs hold the reptilian children and allow them to grow and mature. The eggs require constant care and most die due to lack of warmth and or care because of this a successful hatching is extremely rare. Hatching takes three years and that is how "Hatchings" came about. Saurian's tend to live up to at most three hundred years or one hundred hatching’s. The older they get the paler there scales become many Saurian's who are around ninety hatchings tend to have almost translucent scales. Diet Saurian's are at their core herbivores, It is extremely rare to see any Saurian eating a red meat. They mainly consume plant life and sometimes dine on fish in fact many have turned to a life of fishing or farming. Saurian's eat four meals a day with snacks in-between. Many Saurian's find spoiled or rotten fruit a delicacy, This is due to the way their bodies break down food it does it very, very slowly so rotting food that is already partially broken down takes less time to completely break down. Language The Saurian's have a heavy accent which turns out to be a lisp that effects their speech greatly. This is due to their tongue constantly darting in and out of their mouth which slurs their words. This darting out of the tongue can not be fixed because their tongue comes in and out as much as anyone breaths or their heart beats it's a reaction in their body. When speaking they turn S's into a th sound for example they could not say "There is something wrong here" correctly. There tongue would slip out and it would sound more like this "There ithhh thhomething wrong here". However the Saurian's speak longer and more proper sentences then the other races, they have very little slang at all. Clothing The Saurian's dress in a sort of rugged under dressed fashion. Due to the fact many Saurian's live in the swamps of Sashie Rah they don't wear much because of the heat and murkyness of the area. Saurian's maybe have a few leather items of clothing. Most Saurians tend to stray away from wearing things that would be heavy or wear them down Saurian's really do not care for more then one or two sets of clothing. Religion Most Saurian's praise Sau'cea one of the Three Travelers, Along with that they often praise Lilyath they offer many gifts weather it be food or drink to both Lilyath and Sau'cea. Many believe the other gods neutral and have no hate and no praise for them. However many hold a strong hate for any and all Karkien gods, The most hated being Lord Kurdara. this is do to the fact Asurmen splayed Lilyath and Kurdara allowed Asurmen and his people to live with him in his realm. They believe Kariken has done the worst possible deed possible, allowing Asurmen the slayer of Lilyath to live. Many Saurian's outright refuse to even mention the name "Asurmen". Saurian's believe Asurmen is no longer a god instead they see Asurmen is a simple Karkien Lord. Ancient History The Saurian's have a very strange history. Many portions are based on opinion due to much of their past going unrecorded. The only known fact is that the Saurian's arrived in Kalgranoon sometime in 1500 P.F. or one thousand five hundred years before the fall. Not much is know about this time. Many historians believe the Saurian's lived in the oceans during their first few years of life. However others believe they were living on land growing in a small area alone. No matter what historians believe it is definite that the Saurian's were a race of peoples created by Lilyath, as a new tree of life was found. The tree was a massive marsh tree, Vines grew all over the tree and it bore many strange green fruits it was given the name Serzal. Eventually the city of Shashie Rah was build around it, The city became a massive trade capital and for many years all of the races benefited from its great laborers. The Saurian's were thriving until the year 145, Asurmen had turned on the gods and created his own race of peoples called the Zurgator's. These people began raiding and destroying portions of Sashie Rah. The land was ravaged and there race was the most affected by Asurmen's turning, due to there close proximity to the Zurgator's homeland. After one hundred forty five years of fighting the city of Shashie Rah was a fraction of what it used to be. Many had left and the remaining residence were still plagued by attacks from the Zurgator. The final battle before the fall that the Shashie Rah took part in, besides The battle of Mount Asur was the defense of Hula'dun. They needed to defend the large portion of the city called Hula'dun. Their current leader Shen Kha II fought bravely and they managed to push back the Zurgator, however in the final attack Shen Kah was killed. The battle left Hul'dun completely destroyed and the remaining Saurian's regrouped in Qua Dain with the other races for the battle of mount Asur. The meager and weak forces of the Saurian's came to Qua Dain and met with the Vasil and the Kalnurr. After a long council meeting the Saurian's decided that if their race was to die they would go down in a fight. All three races charged the Zurgator's land. The war ended in one day in the event known as "The Fall" as all of the races battled below on the mortal realm a battle raged in the skies. Lilyath, Der'sea, Veldoran, and Kalin battled with Asurmen. On the mortal plane it was evident that the untied races could not defeat the Zurgator's. The Saurian's fought with an unmatched passion however and managed to save the leader of the Kalnurr. After Lilyath was slain by Asurmen she let out her final godly words and curse upon Asurmen. "You.. I created you, you Asurmen you were like a child to me. But I was blind you became to powerful and turned on us all. I may fade into nothingness but your time on my realm is spent! May your race wither away on this world and die...and you Asurmen you are no longer a god.. you are no longer my son! You are now a simple mortal...may you die well!". These finals words were spoken and the Zurgator's began to die. The untied races relished in their glory as they took the upper hand in the battle below. Asurmen however had made a deal with Lord Kurdara of the Karkien and as the races advanced on the Zurgator's final outpost a massive portal to Kurdara's realm opened and the Zurgator with Asurmen and a sapling from their life tree escaped their demise. Modern History The fall came as an almost unseen grace to the people, The Zurgator had retreated to Kurdara's realm with Asurmen. The city was long gone a small fraction of what their race had been. Lilyath's death however had shaken their tree of life. The green fruits stopped falling and suddenly eggs stopped hatching as often as they had further cutting their race down. Currently Shen Kha III owns the remaining portion of Shashie Rah and leads the Saurian's. The first hundred years since The Fall have allowed the Saurian's to rebuild and grow as best they can. Portions of Shashie Rah have been rebuilt but it is no where near the greatness it used to be. The Saurian's have grown close to the Kalnuur and their relationship stands on good terms. There is however a minor feud with the Vasil as after the fall they refused to even assist the Saurian's in re-building. Government Even before The Fall Shashie Rah was run in a dictator like fashion. A king or Shen as the Saurian's call them are named after death or steeping down. Over the past few years however the Saurian's have been working mainly on re-building and have not set up a form of concrete laws. As of right now Sashie Rah is a hectic place. Category:Races